Secarik Kertas Cinta Untukmu
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Rukia kembali menatap makam tersebut. "Terima kasih atas cinta yang telah kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau ajarkan padaku, dan terima kasih atas semuanya, Ichigo!"


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Lagu Gelombang © Kahlil Gibran**

**Secarik Kertas Cinta Untukmu © Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

Langit cerah itu berubah gelap. Petir mulai menyambar-nyambar, pertanda kalau hujan akan turun. Tapi hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh seorang gadis mungil bermata violet yang tengah berdiri termenung di depan sebuah makam.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

Itulah nama tulisan yang terpampang jelas di nisan tersebut. Nama seorang pemuda yang tanpa sadar telah tersakiti olehnya. Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, Ichigo?" tanyanya pelan. "Maafkan aku," sambungnya lirih.

**Flashback**

Alunan biola itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Setiap gesekan yang ditorehkannya, seakan mempunyai getaran ajaib yang tak mampu dilewatkan barang satu detik pun. Semua terhanyut sampai melodi itu berhenti. Teriakan dan tepuk tangan mulai bergema di aula besar tersebut.

"Permainan yang bagus!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sedari tadi setia menunggunya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencari sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia nantikan. Senyumannya mengembang di saat ia melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu menunggu. Menunggu sampai orang itu benar-benar berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Sempurna sekali," ucapnya singkat.

"Itu semua berkatmu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping gadis mungilnya.

"Hai, Ichigo. Terima kasih sudah menemani Rukia!"

"Itu tugasnya sahabat, bukan?" sahutnya. "Selamat datang, Hisagi!"

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpelukan melepas kerinduan yang selama ini telah berhasil terkurung dengan batasan jarak yang ada.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Dan, apa kau tidak berniat mengucapkan selamat datang untukku, Rukia?"

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Untuk apa? Kau kan sudah dapat dari Ichigo!"

"Kau kenapa? Masa cemburu dengan Ichigo?" goda Shuuhei.

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya aku terlebih dulu yang mengucapkan selamat datang untukmu, bukan Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf, Rukia," ucap Ichigo.

"Bu… bukan begitu juga," sanggah Rukia cepat. Gadis itu merasa tak enak hati atas ucapannya barusan. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang pertama."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kutinggal berdua saja ya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, pemuda itu meninggalkan kedua sejoli tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari aula tersebut.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa berwarna biru langit. Dia kembali memutar memorinya dengan kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung tepat di depan matanya. Miris sekali hatinya saat ia mengingat kenyataan yang tertulis jelas di hadapannya.

Rukia adalah milik Shuuhei.

Pemuda itu membuka sebuah lembar kertas yang semakin membuat hatinya tertusuk.

Dia mengidap leukemia.

Dan sudah pada tahap akhir.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan berusaha melupakan segala masalah yang terputar di otaknya.

Dia bisa melupakan semuanya, kecuali bahwa Rukia adalah kekasih Shuuhei.

Ingin sekali ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tahu harapannya terlalu jauh, tapi salahkah bila dia berharap?

Ichigo kembali membuka matanya. Selama ini, Rukia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu. Haruskah ia menunjukkan hal itu padanya? Menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu? Tapi, bagaimana dengan Shuuhei? Pantaskah ia menyakiti sahabat yang selama ini telah membantunya dari nol? Apakah pantas kalau ia merebut Rukia dari Shuuhei?

Semua jawaban memang bergerak melintasi otaknya. Tapi, yang paling benar adalah tidak!

Dia sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi dengan Shuuhei dan keluarganya. Keluarga Shuuhei sudah mengangkatnya sebagai anak asuh semenjak seluruh keluarga Ichigo meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Dan bila Ichigo membalasnya dengan cara merebut Rukia dari tangan Shuuhei, sungguh tidak punya malu dirinya.

Dan haruskah ia menuruti takdirnya?

Ia sudah bosan untuk selalu bergantung dengan takdirnya. Tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia memang benar-benar harus mengalah dan kembali bertekuk-lutut terhadap takdir yang membelenggunya. Dia tidak akan merebut Rukia.

Karena…

Umurnya tidak akan sampai untuk membahagiakan gadis mungil itu.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo memang sudah berjanji tidak akan merebut Rukia dari Shuuhei. Tapi, dia tetap pada keputusannya. Setidaknya, izinkan dirinya untuk memperlihatkan perasaan yang ia miliki. Tak perlu muluk. Asal gadis itu mengetahui dan menyadarinya, dia sudah cukup senang.

Hari ini Ichigo kembali bersama Rukia. Mereka baru saja mengantar Shuuhei ke bandara, karena pemuda itu harus kembali ke Osaka akibat tuntutan pekerjaannya. Rukia menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau pemuda itu sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi mengendarai kendaraannya. Gadis itu sedikit terkikik geli dan membuat pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu terlalu serius, Ichigo. Lihat, keningmu saja sampai berkerut," goda gadis itu.

Ichigo hanya diam. Jujur, Ichigo dan Rukia sudah saling mengenal sejak dia diangkat sebagai anak oleh keluarga Shuuhei. Mereka sudah sering bersama kemana-mana, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi patokan bahwa hubungan yang mereka jalin selama ini cukup dekat. Jauh, semua jauh dari kata itu. Bahkan terbalik. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal jauh. Dan, untuk sekedar berbicara saja, itu terlalu sulit untuk mereka lakukan. Apalagi hal yang lebih jauh daripada itu.

Rukia kembali menatap jalanan yang lurus terbentang di hadapannya. Rukia bukanlah tipe seorang gadis yang angkuh dan sombong seperti yang tercermin di wajahnya. Rukia cenderung menutupi karakter dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Salah satunya bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat penasaran dan suka berceloteh. Dia paling tidak suka saat harus berdua saja dengan Ichigo. Ichigo terlalu formal, kaku dan serius. Tapi, wajahnya membuat Rukia penasaran. Di wajah itu tergambar jelas kehidupan yang pernah Ichigo alami. Sulit. Itu yang bisa Rukia baca saat ini.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. "Kita ke Karakura Mall dulu ya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ucapan Rukia.

Jujur, Rukia merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini. Bolehkah dia merubahnya sedikit? Ucapnya dalam hati.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo untuk menemaninya makan. Dia menarik tangan pemuda itu bukan karena ia ingin menyentuhnya atau karena Ichigo berjalan lamnbat di belakangnya. Tapi, karena Ichigo menolak ajakannya untuk makan bersama. Rukia tidak suka makan sendiri, karena itu berarti rencananya untuk merubah Ichigo akan gagal.

Gadis itu sudah duduk di kursinya bersama Ichigo dan mulai memesan menunya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali diam?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

Ichigo mendongakkan pandangannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Dan suka sekali berbicara yang singkat," ucapnya. "Apalagi kalau hanya berdua saja denganku!"

Ichigo kembali diam.

"Hei, kau tidak bisu kan?"

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti biasa.

"Bicaralah, kumohon!" ucap Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kubicarakan?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke wajah Ichigo. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Cukup temani aku sebagai teman bicara."

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau perbincangkan, Rukia?"

Rukia melengos. "Pertama-tama, berhentilah bersikap kaku seperti itu, Ichigo. Aku bukan keluarga Shuuhei yang sudah merawatmu," sahut gadis itu lembut namun terdengar tegas.

"Tapi, kau tunangannya Shuuhei, dan aku harus menghormatimu seperti keluarga Shuuhei!"

"Aku baru tunangan, belum masuk ke dalam keluarganya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Pemuda itu berpikir, apa dia masih bisa menjadi Ichigo yang seperti dulu? Ichigo yang periang dan selalu berbicara apa-adanya. Ichigo yang kuat dan selalu berani. Ichigo yang masih memiliki keluarganya secara utuh. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Rukia. "Baiklah. Kau mau bercerita tentang apa, nona kecil?"

Rukia menatap kesal wajah Ichigo. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Ichigo!"

"Tapi tubuhmu kecil, Rukia."

"Tetap saja. Itu bukan berarti aku kecil," bantah gadis itu.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang kau mau bercerita. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Ichigo. Berjanji dulu, jangan pernah mengataiku kecil. Janji?" ucap gadis itu sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Ichigo terkikik geli. "Bagaimana tidak kubilang anak kecil. Mau janji saja harus mengaitkan jari kelingking terlebih dulu!"

"Biarin. Sudah, cepat lakukan!"

Ichigo kembali tersenyum. Dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari gadis itu. "Aku berjanji, Rukia!" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu kecil, dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu pendek!"

Rukia melepaskan tangannya serta berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menjitak kepala Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa mesti dijitak?"

"Karena kau jadi sangat menyebalkan. Kubilang berhenti malah dilanjutkan lagi!"

"Tapi kau hanya menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu kecil bukan pendek," sanggah Ichigo.

Rukia mendengus. "Kalau begitu berjanji jangan memberiku julukan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Cukup Rukia. Mengerti?"

Bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Ichigo menuruti argument dan permintaan yang Rukia tujukan padanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Rukia mulai memakan santapannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Ichigo. 'Dia punya kepribadian yang selalu dirahasiakan. Sama sepertiku,' ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Waktu terus bergulir, dan hubungan yang terjalin di antara Ichigo serta Rukia semakin dekat. Mereka mulai terbuka dan saling menunjukkan sifat asli mereka yang tak semua khalayak umum mengetahuinya.

Dan, sesuai janjinya, hari ini Ichigo berpakaian lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan secarik kertas yang telah ditulisinya. Kertas puisi yang dia ambil dari seorang pujangga terkenal. Puisi yang menyentuh hatinya. Puisi yang isinya mirip dengan kisahnya. Ichigo tidak menulis semua bait puisi tersebut, tapi ia hanya mengambil sepenggalnya saja. Sepenggal yang sudah mampu mewakili seluruh perasaannya yang terpendam.

Hari ini Ichigo tidak menaiki mobilnya. Ia lebih memilih menaiki motornya karena ia tidak mau terlambat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikannya terhadap gadis itu. Pemuda itu mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan laju yang cukup kencang.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang cukup panjang, Ichigo melihat Rukia berdiri di dekat tikungan yang terpaut beberapa meter darinya. Ia segera menambah laju motornya untuk cepat sampai di hadapan gadis itu. Namun, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sebuah truk melaju kencang dari tikungan tersebut dan membuat Ichigo kaget serta kehilangan keseimbangannya. Pemuda itu terpental jauh, mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter dari lokasi kejadian. Semua aktivitas berhenti. Rukia melebarkan matanya. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Ichigo yang sudah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang sekitar.

"Ichigo," jerit gadis itu. Rukia berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu dan menemukan Ichigo tergeletak di sana bersimbah darah. Gadis itu menarik kepala Ichigo untuk masuk ke pangkuannya.

"Ichigo, bangun!" ucap Rukia sambil menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Ru… kia? Itu… ka…mu, Ru…kia?"

"Iya, ini aku Rukia, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kamu… benar-benar se…perti musim semi, Ruki…a!"

"Ichigo, berhentilah berbicara!" pinta gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah, tapi ia tak mempermasalahakan hal tersebut.

"Kau su...dah mas...uk ke da...lam hat...iku dan men...umbuhk...an pera...sa...an hang...at di...sini, Ru...kia," ucap Ichigo sambil menyentuh dadanya. "A…aku sebe…narnya ingin me…berikan i…ni untu…kmu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang telah ternodai darah. "Ai…shi…teru, Ruki…a!" ucapnya sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mata Ichigo terpejam sempurna. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah kehilangan nyawanya. Rukia hanya bisa diam terpaku mantap tubuh kaku itu. Tangisnya mulai keluar. Di menggoncangkan tubuh itu sekuatnya.

"Bangun, bodoh! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau jahat sekali padaku Ichigo. Kalau kau mencintaiku, bangunlah!"

Semua mata hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan kasihan. Tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah mereka semua ikut terbius dengan tangisan gadis mungil tersebut.

**End of Flashback**

"Bahkan selama kita berdua saling berbagi cerita, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kalau kau mencintaiku. Maaf, aku terlalu bodoh untuk merasakannya."

"Sebenarnya, sesaat sebelum kematianmu, ada yang ingin sekali kukatakan padamu hari itu. Tapi, aku tak pernah bisa. Dengarkan aku, aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil mengelus nisan tersebut. "Tapi, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku."

Gadis itu membuka secarik kertas yang Ichigo berikan untuknya. Noda darah itu masih menempel permanen di sana, seolah menunjukkan seperti itulah akhir dari riwayat pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, namun tetap tersenyum. Setelah itu ditutupnya kertas tersebut dan dimasukannya ke dalam sakunya.

Rukia kembali menatap makam tersebut. "Terima kasih atas cinta yang telah kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau ajarkan padaku, dan terima kasih atas semuanya, Ichigo!"

_Aku telah bernyanyi untukmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga menari_

_Aku telah menangis di depanmu_

_Tapi kau tidak juga mengerti_

_Haruskah aku menangis sambil bernyanyi_

_**~The End~**_

Huwa, sumpah! Aku gak tau apakah ini cerita bener-bener nyambung dan masuk diakal?

No comment dah…

Hah, pokoknya yang mau kritik, saran, komentar atau ngeflame sekalipun, silahkan deh…

Yurisa ga terlalu yakin ama cerita yang satu ini soalnya -_-"

So, give your review, please!


End file.
